Welcome Back Jolly Roger
by PastOneonta
Summary: After Emma learns of her parent's actions with Maleficient's child she does what she does best and runs. A short story of where she goes. Not completely canon.
1. Chapter 1

Emma pushes away from the kitchen table. She's already processed her parents news and worked through confusion to disappointment to now, action and anger. Life on her own has taught her that disappointment isn't worth the energy. It's better to act. She ignores Hook's outstretched hand because she is not ready to hear from him. And as far as her mother trying to stop her at the door, that's not going to happen either.

She has nothing to say to her mother. There is nothing to say. What they did was wrong on so many levels: wrong to swap an innocent's future for their offspring's future; and wrong to deal in secrets. As though you could parlay evil for good or turmoil for tranquility. She smiles internally at herself, parlay is a pirate term. He does make her smile. But then she immediately regroups and focuses. She can compartmentalize her thoughts and she is resolute.

She wants to keep moving. After she sees that August is going to be okay she is certain of her decision. She asks Regina if Henry can stay with her for a while. Regina is delighted to have Henry for any length of time. She asks Henry if he would be agreeable to staying with Regina because things are changing and Regina's home, his home, his bedroom, is a good place for him these days. Henry is so wise he doesn't even question her but accepts her hug and kiss on the head.

She goes back to the loft and throws a duffle bag on her bed. Jeans, sweaters, underwear, sleepwear, boots, a jacket, toiletries. Her mother comes in with baby Neal and starts with, "Emma" but she cuts her off. "I'll be back for the rest of my stuff when I know where I'm staying." She kisses her brother and runs for the door with her duffle over her shoulder. She realizes she is literally running from her mother and what had been her home and it's kind of ironic. It was time to find her place, hadn't she and Hook been talking about that?

Maybe she's running because she figures David is right behind Mary Margaret and she doesn't want him to stop her. For some reason she is more upset with her mother. Not that they aren't both responsible but she has a gut feel, like the decision to sacrifice Maleficient's daughter was more her mother's call than her father's. Maybe she's just more disappointed in her mother who didn't have enough faith in herself as a parent. Daughters often are at odds more with their mothers. Or is it a Queen and a Princess thing? Because she's no princess. It doesn't matter. She's moving.

Running isn't new to her and they can think what they want about it. The whole issue now of 'my parents are fallible and Snow White and Prince Charming are deceptive and I have to deal with the consequences' is forced into a box in her mind. She's focused on moving, and other people, August, the Author, Gold and the remaining Matrons of Misery, Maleficient and Cruella.

She goes up to the counter of the Storybrooke Inn and waits for Granny. Granny is surprised to see her. It's now pretty late and the place is quiet.

"I need a room for a while, I don't know how long."

"Sure, Emma, do you have a preference for floor or window view?"

"No, thanks, whatever you have."

"Swan, I didn't expect to see you here." Hook and Ruby are just coming downstairs from the rooms to enter the lobby. Hook is carrying a black leather bag and his pirate coat. He joins Emma at the counter while Ruby goes behind and drops some coin from her hand to a drawer below the cash register.

Granny turns to Hook, "We'll miss you Captain." Hooks replies, "Aye, thank you, but I'm not giving up the room. Your lovely warm cleansing bath is a feature of this realm I am unable to forsake. So I will be here frequently. And of course you will see me in the diner." He turns to Emma with a warm smile.

She is sure she is gaping at him and endeavors to find some poise without him noticing her discomfit. He can perceive her moods and she thinks sometimes, her thoughts, without hesitation. So she doesn't give him a chance, "What are you doing Killian? Leaving town?"

Now that was awkward, she thinks to herself. The words came out of her mouth more nervously than she intended as though she really was afraid that he would leave town. She just meant it lightheartedly. Looking up at him, she knows he is aware of her general agitation.

Now she fully looks at him and sees his warm smile is content and peaceful and with a little bit of anticipation. She wonders to herself what she missed. Or is he just happy to see her?

Hook tells her, "I am returning to the Jolly Roger, now that my ship has been retrieved from the other realm. I wish to see that it has been cared for, if it has been cared for at all by its pernicious provisional owner. What are your plans here Emma?"

Emma replies, "I am moving into Granny's until I find a place of my own."

"This is about your parents more than your own place, isn't it?"

"Look, Hook, I don't want to go into it with you."

Hook turns to Granny and Ruby who are attempting to be discreet while leaning on the counter to listen, and asks, "Ladies, would it be possible to place a takeaway order of your cheeseburger platter, for two?" Ruby just smirks while Granny says, "We'll be right back with that Captain."

Once they are alone Hook embraces Emma. "Talk to me, Darling. Have you left your parents abode? Have you spoken to them?" She relaxes into his warmth and wills herself to be at peace. She is with Killian who is clearly elated to have his ship back.

Guilt enters her mind for a moment. How did she miss this news? How is she so selfish when this man is so giving and so generous of heart? But that's not her thing, to let guilt take hold and compel inertia. This is an opportunity. This is Killian, who she truly deeply cares for. Who she truly deeply wants to be with. Killian, who she truly deeply loves if only she could open herself up to the possibility of love.

She pauses a moment, takes a breath and then looks up at him, still in his arms and says, "Let's take the food back to the ship. I don't need to stay here when I want to stay with you. Do you have room for one more Captain?'

His smile is as bright as the sun and his eyes as blue as the ocean. "Emma, I have room for you wherever and whenever you require, my heart and my hope are solely for you."

"I don't need your flowery words Killian, I am going home with you. I am not going to think about today or tomorrow, I am going to welcome your ship back to Storybrooke with you."

Their embrace is closer, their kisses more passionate. "I love you, Emma. Whatever you desire shall be yours if I have the power to give it to you."

"I know. And just so you know, we are way past the first date and my rule of no pillaging and plundering on the first date, so yeah, let's take our food and go home Killian."

Ruby can't resist a "Have fun kids." With a wink as they walk arm in arm out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who have reviewed, followed and favorited. I truly appreciate it.**

**This is solely a work of fanfiction.**

Later, actually much later, Hook will look back and marvel that his head didn't explode on the walk from Granny's to the Jolly Roger. He was encumbered by thoughts and feelings and memories swirling around in his skull, pressing for freedom. Fortunately for him he has years of experience in masquerade. His fallback role relies on his charm and focus. In this case, focus on Emma and managing the charm. The goal is not to bewitch or, the adverse bother, but to befriend and, maybe, he can't help himself, beguile.

"Emma, darling, before we get to the ship, there is something you should know."

"No talk of my parents or evil misery makers or whatever serious shit you were going to say Hook."

"Not at all if that is not what you wish. I was planning to convey to you that I have not had much opportunity to rehabilitate my ship since its return from ...well, truthfully I am not sure where the ship has been. I do know who captained it last though I cannot stomach using the word 'Captain' when it comes to that rotten wretch Blackbeard. He is as much a Captain as I am a sea urchin, he has no leadership, no tact, and a complete absence of bravery."

His rant brings a smile to Emma's face. "Well Captain, you are no sea urchin and right now I do appreciate your tact. Your ship will be fine in whatever condition it's in, don't worry about me."

They arrive at the docks as the moon comes out from behind the clouds. It is a beautiful backdrop to the Jolly as the stars twinkle a welcome and the brass fixtures gleam over the water. They are silent and stand together with their arms wrapped around each other's waists. Hook could probably stand admiring both his ship and his Swan longer but the smell of the food wafts up to them.

"Come on Killian, I am starving."

"Let's eat on the deck love, enjoy the vista before us." Hook slides over two wood barrels that have been sliced in half to serve as seats and parks them against the hull so they can lean back and look up. There is another wooden crate that serves as a table. The hanging lanterns light easily.

He leaves their bags to the side for the moment as he feels his brain begin to expand again within his skull. Could it be? Would she want to? She is staying the night, after all? Many nights perhaps? Greedy greedy pirate doesn't know what he doesn't deserve, he thinks to himself in order to regain focus.

"Gosh, it is so beautiful out here. I am so glad we could do this." And with those words from his lass he is back to himself. She is comfortable, she is content with him and that is all that matters.

They talk as they eat, inconsequential things really. Hook tells her he is reading several books: A History of Maine; The Colonial History of the United States; and The Ocean Caught Cookbook. "The history is fascinating and accessible. Very easy to understand. I plan to read all the history until I am reading in today's time."

"You will find current events a little more challenging I think."

"Aye, possibly, but I do want to learn about your government, what people do in the cities and many things. I want to understand all the things you seem to rely on every day. I am interested in your vessels, particularly your ships and how they are powered if not by wind and sails."

"What do you think we rely on?"

"Your talking phones, for one. There are your land vessels. When did you last use horses for land travel? I have used your computers, with the help of Belle, as you know. I have watched the TV box with Henry. There is so much more. I do love the falling water in the bath at Granny's. Which, alas, you will not find here on the Jolly. I think I can uncover how it works and recreate it here. Between monsters of course. I do hope you don't mind that love."

"I don't mind. I knew you kept your room at Granny's for that reason. But tell me about cookbooks? Are you terrible in the kitchen?"

"The galley? No, I enjoy cooking. There is so much more to cook with here. Spices and sweets are so available, in addition to the fresh fruits and vegetables. I plan to prepare the food I am familiar with using new ingredients."

"Hook, that is wonderful. And do you think you will update the Jolly with an engine?"

"No, I have no intentions for her other than some conveniences that I appreciate from this world."

The breeze begins to pick up and she shivers. "One minute lass, I will procure a covering from my cabin so we can sit a bit longer."

He is down the stairs to his cabin and back with a brand new blanket from his bed. "Here Emma, fortunately I did have time to go through my cabin and discard all that wasn't mine and purchase new linens. This is what is called a coverlet in your realm." He gently secures the red velvet and cashmere around her shoulders as she fixes it properly with one hand, the other already close to her body for warmth.

"Hook, it's not black, it's red, and it's really pretty. And warm. I thought your fondness for the color black would mean everything would be black."

"Just because that is the primary color of my wardrobe does not mean it extends to the Captain's quarters. You should know my tastes and interests are quite diverse. But the truth of this particular item is that the red reminded me of the glorious ball gown that adorned your body that night we waltzed at King Midas' castle." He pauses to see that she is looking at him for the truth and the warmth in his eyes.

"You were stunning, Swan, and the frock was fortunate to be yours, even for one evening."

If there was lighter from the moon and lanterns he is certain he would see the pink blush on her face as she is abashed at his open flattery. He doesn't want to make her uneasy so he finishes in spite of all he could say.

"You mean I was fortunate to have the frock, right?"

"No, Swan, as this blanket is worthy to warm you, that gown was gratified to grace you. That was quite an evening, wasn't it? I lost you for a bit and was compelled to spend the night in the forest with your father who thought I was Prince Charles."

"And once I got dragged to prison they gave me rags and took my gown. Hey, this walk down memory lane is making me thirsty. Still have some rum in your flask pirate?"

Memory lane? Where is this? He pulls out his flask, "Is memory lane remedied with rum for you as well?"

"Yes, Killian, it is, but I'm not remembering anything right now except how it feels to sit here, warm, fed, under the stars."

"And with me, your favorite dashing rapscallion."

"Yes, my favorite, my one and only." She turns to him and he is certain she is pink from a blush but sadly she is too well wrapped to see all of the pink. He is certain she has had three swallows from the flask but no more than that as they have been passing it back and forth. And then she moves from her seat to his lap. He grabs the edge of the blanket with hand and hook and fastens it carefully around them both. He is certain she has never been closer.

All this certainty where she is concerned is somewhat unsettling. It is too certain, when with her, verily, nothing is that certain. She wants him, she wants distance, she wants no one. She has yet to share her heart and while he presumes he knows why he is less certain if she ever will. He hopes his heart will be enough to open hers to him.

He is grateful for her parents and their daily display of true love. They are amazing in their conviction and commitment to one another, present circumstances and the decisions they made as young regals notwithstanding. They are not his to judge, not now that he knows them. Admittedly he has judged Kings and Queens before and they have repeatedly been lacking. The royal heirs and assigns he has known have lacked morality, interest in the common man, influence, foresight, just a terrible way to run a kingdom.

He is grateful for the love between Emma and her son. It is kind and generous. She is delightfully happy when she is with Henry.

He cannot allow the thought that this might be enough love for the Savior, that she requires no other love. His head is threatening him with pressures again. There is a beautiful woman in his lap and he is worried whether or not she could love him?

Yes, he is, because this is no regular woman. This is the Savior, his Savior, his love and light and grace.

She is moving against him, farther into his lap to press herself into him. She lifts her face, "Hook", and he bends his head to press his lips to hers. He tastes rum and moonlight and stars and hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome Back Jolly Roger Chapter 3

**Thank you to all who reviewed, followed and favorited. I appreciate it so very much!**

**This is a work of fanfiction solely.**

Emma wants to be closer to Hook. She is pushing herself into him, breasts to waist, wrapping her legs around him tightly as they sit on the barrel. Her hands move on his face and neck. She loves his face, she thinks it is beautiful and she is always drawn to touch him. His cheek, his chin, his lips, the line of his jaw. His lips are warm and open and she wants more. His tongue is moving with hers and the feeling is electrifying. She is lifting herself up against him and everything is warm and wonderful. She moves her hands from his face to grip her arms around his back. It brings her closer and gives her leverage to lift up and tighten her body against his. She has no idea what he is thinking but he is moving with her and she can feel him already hard against her. They have done this much before inside his room at Granny's or even a few quick times at the Sheriff's station when David is out.

She wants more. She is completely in the moment, she knows exactly what she is doing and where this can lead. It's not the rum or the anger at mom and dad motivating her. She wants to be with Killian.

But Hook is pulling away, lifting her legs so she is straddling sideways across his lap. "Emma" he starts to say. "Hook, what?" She misses him. He moved her and he moved his beautiful face away from her.

"Darling, you must know how I feel about you and how much I want you. We have all night, or more if you wish or time to wait if you wish to wait. At this late hour you might be unaware but we are still visible from the docks."

She grins with an "Oops". He frowns, "Are you feeling too much of the rum? Let me get some water, I do have fresh water below. I .."

"Stop talking." Again she is hot and bothered and kissing him and rubbing against him. She feels so good and she wants to feel good and she wants more. He does too. Doesn't he? Don't they both know why she's there? Suddenly she is unsure. A lifetime of holding herself back from affection. She knows she is the obstacle. If his heart has heartache, it is on her.

"Wait, Killian. Maybe you're right. Come show me your ship. I've been on it before but give me a tour." She stands and wraps the red blanket carelessly around herself. Her legs are stiff and there is wetness between her thighs. Hook gives her his stunning smirk as he reaches into his pants and adjusts. Neither are embarrassed by his excitement, they have been building to this intimacy and she is appreciative to see how she affects him.

"A tour it is Swan. I am pleased to show you all the quarters on the ship though I know you are only interested in the Captain's quarters."

She aims a punch at him as they put the Styrofoam containers in the plastic bags and stow the bags by the ladder to the dock.

They walk towards the bow of the ship. Hook points out gear that needs repair and complains, "No one cares for the Jolly like meself Swan. This is not its finest moment but you will soon see the deck shining and the brass polished properly. Let us look at the holds." Emma is relaxed and they hold hands until they get to the bow. They stand at the most narrow point of the deck and look to the dark sky where it becomes the water.

"This is lovely, Killian. I'm really happy to be able to enjoy this with you."

"My pleasure Swan." She is immediately ready for him all over again. His pleasure could be her pleasure too. What are they doing walking around this ship?

They climb down the ladder at the center of the bow to the deck below. The ladder ends in an open area for what looks like storage. There are barrels and trunks securely fastened shut and fastened to the side wall of the ship. Coils of rope of assorted thickness hang on pegs high on the walls.

"Water barrels, empty now and material for the sails. Valuable supplies on a sailing ship." They walk through this area until they come to a door with a porthole window further down the hall. This door slides open easily into a pocket to reveal a large open space with wooden tables and benches. The bench seats are built into the wall of the ship and the tables are fastened to the floor near the benches. There is a long, high wooden counter that looks as though it would be a food preparation area and a serving area. There are trenches of very specific shape carved into the thick wood of the countertop to hold platters and pots from sliding. The counter itself is framed in wood like the sides of a box. Behind the counter are three brick fireplaces of different sizes. The largest has metal hooks suspended from the top interior of the brick. The next largest has one large metal stand rising from the bottom of the brick. Emma surmises the largest fireplace and its equipment is for pots while the other might be to roast meat on a skewer.

They leave the kitchen, "It's called a galley, Swan." and cross the hall to an identical wooden door that slides open into the wall. This side of the ship contains platforms for beds. The platforms are about the size of single beds but there are no mattresses. "Aye, no bedding. I discarded what little was here." Hook is quick to point this out to Emma. "These are the senior crew quarters, close to the kitchen, close to the bow. Senior crew can stow belongings below their sleeping place." Each raised platform is built upon wood strongboxes that are fitted with locks and racks. Emma thinks of towel racks and socks salty from sea and sweat.

As much as Emma is enjoying this and pleased to be welcomed into Hook's home she is beginning to tire. The anger and aggression has worn off and she is dragging a little, but not so much that she can ignore the prickling in her veins and the deep desire for her captain.

The end of the hall is near. There is a heavy wooden door, carved and embellished and partially open at the stern of the vessel. Hook opens it the rest of the way. "Welcome to the captain's quarters my love." Emma can see the amenities a captain would require in this room, which is a good size. "Does this take up the whole end of the boat Killian?"

She looks around more thoroughly. There are windows installed in the bulkhead directly across from them. She imagines that during the day those windows would let the sun shine in splendidly. Now she can see the glow of the moon reflecting off the water. In addition to the bed built into one wall of the room there is a desk and chair, shelves filled with books and two large wardrobes. A door between the wardrobes leads to a private toilet and bathroom.

"Yes, the captain's quarters are the height of luxury on a ship. It is unfortunate you never really spent any time here when we voyaged to Neverland."

"I thought you were a selfish person at the time. And confused. Seeking vengeance for centuries but helpful to us. Helpful to me."

"Not confused at all lass. Changing and growing to be a better man. Even then I was captivated by your spirit and your strength. I would have been available to any help you desired." And there he is, flirty Hook is back. He knows to balance his expressions of admiration with wit and charm. He knows her so well that she would be overwhelmed by too much direct devotion.

"What would my parents have thought of me disappearing into the captain's quarters? David would have taken a sword to you and you know it."

"And why are we standing here at the door talking about your parents? It's late. We are here for other, more pleasurable activities, are we not, my love?" He embraces her and bends his head. The kiss begins sweetly, gently, but it is not long before it is filled with passion and she is gripping him tightly. She wants his body pressed against hers again so that she can feel his muscled chest and his hard thighs and hardness between. She slips her hands into his shirt for a touch that is not tender but urgent and stroking across the planes of his chest.

The flames in the lanterns on the walls and on the desk leap and lengthen. He raises his head. "Emma, what is that your magic is telling us? Are you certain of this?"

"I am completely certain Killian. I want to be with you. Let's fool around."

"I am no fool." He picks her up bridal style with the love shining out of his eyes and carries her to the bed. He kneels at her feet. "Boots, if you please." After helping her with her boots he sits beside her on the bed and takes off his boots.

She is sitting on the side with his hook. She turns to him and says, "May I? I have never seen you without your hook." His eyes are anxious but he nods yes. The hook is held to the stump of his arm with a leather brace that comes around his shoulder. Once the whole device is off and on the ground at their feet she takes his arm to massage the end. The skin is terribly scarred as though it had been stitched by inexpert hands. Which it probably was, she realizes. He moves his whole hand to her face as she kisses the ruined arm. "Emma, it's not for you to see."

She wants to alleviate his anxiety and changes course, straddling him to kiss him and unbutton his vest and then his shirt. "Layers and layers, too many Killian!"

"Yourself too, my Emma." She lifts her arms so that he can pull her sweater over her head. The tank top underneath is not the nicest, which is why it goes under sweaters but his look of desire ensures she forgets the garment quickly. They kiss again and the heat between them is more and more insistent. She feels her very flesh and blood clamoring for more, for Killian, to be with him. He is kissing her everywhere he can reach and she is kissing his face, his neck, his beautiful jaw. He put his arms under her behind and stands bringing her with him. "This blasted fabric of this world. Emma, before we are one, please tell me this is what you want. I will wait, you know that I will, I will wait until it is right."

"Killian, I am more sure of this now than anything. We have waited. We are together. Now let's be together."

They help each other out of the confines of denim, that most cursed fabric according to Hook. They are comfortable and at ease with one another. His reverence for her body is evident in his whispered words, "You are so beautiful Emma. You are the most beautiful in all the realms." She can only reply, "Killian."

There is no ceremony, no inhibitions, and no pressure. She has never felt so adored. Neither has she ever felt such longing, such hunger, and such need. Soon they are both naked lying in each other's arms on his bed, moving and pressing. They relinquish any final thoughts and feel only skin upon skin, hard upon soft, the grip of a hand, a nip, a lick, a suck. Until she beseeches him, "Killian! Please! Now!"

The lights rise in a burst of white and then all is at rest.

_Author's Note: T rated. This is how I wanted to write their story at this point. And there are so many excellent M rated stories from talented authors. Thank you for understanding._


End file.
